


A Heated Love Affair

by Lisacreature



Series: The Scandal of the Century [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Omega Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacreature/pseuds/Lisacreature
Summary: The year is 1819 and England is still recovering from the many decades of war.Soldiers are returning home, but many are not, merchants are again eyeing up the seas looking for profits and the country is awash with a delicious scandal, the scandal of the century in fact.The Prince Regent's cousin, Noctis Lucis Caelum, has run away, but not alone, for he has disappeared with the respectable Alpha's of the Imperial Guard, Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicitia. But that is not all my dear readers, for the cherry on top of this four tiered cake, is that a lowly born Omega, Prompto Argentum has also joined this merry band of lovers.And, unbeknown to the locals of a small Cumbrian town, these lovers have just moved in.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Scandal of the Century [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687987
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	A Heated Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> So, I have been enamoured with the Polyship Roadtrip foursome and have been eagerly eating up anything I come across. But, I wanted to try my hand at writing something for them and so this story slowly came into being.  
> The setting is based on a real house (see image below) I stayed in last summer. I have always loved the Lake District (National Park in England) and I would love to one day live in this particular house. Honestly, I could go on and on about this place, it is so beautiful.  
> I hope you all enjoy what I have written here, it's not perfect but please remember that I never intended on posting this. However, if there are any major errors I will return to edit them later. Also, let me know if you are interested in reading more about these scandalous four!

Prompto really, really wanted to breed.

The heat in his groin was intensifying, his fingertips shook and itched with a desperate need – to mate, to claim, to BREED.

But, Prompto faced a dilemma. He was currently stuck in their farm house whilst the others had gone into town to the farmers market to sell off their lambs who had since grown into adulthood, Gladio and Ignis wouldn’t be back until past supper time. Noctis had gone off to town with them as he had wanted to visit the tailor and see if his bonnet had been mended, the pretty nightshade purple head piece having been torn during a lustful tumble with Prompto and Gladio whilst they were out picking berries, not that the tailor needed to know about that.

The memory of those hands and lips on his flushed skin sent a shiver down his spine and he moaned into his makeshift nest – the blankets and cushions all came together to make a lovely, spongy bed – _just right for his mates, to fill him up, to give him pups…_

Prompto could feel his feral side begin to claw back control from its dark depths of his brain.

If only his parents could see him now, a disgrace to the family name, the scandal of the century – the young Omega running off to Gretna Green not with one but two Alphas, and the extra kick to the delicious scandal? A high born Omega too, one in which he called his closest friend for so long.

The memories of their mad run to the Scottish border was something taken out of a novel – they had no time to stop knowing that there were four very angry families following their tails, their horses could barely pause for breath as they knew that if they had rested for a moment then Noctis and Prompto would be captured, bundled up and buried away in a nunnery or in a cell abroad – somewhere far away from further temptations. Ignis and Gladio wouldn’t have done much better, probably sent off into the navy on the other side of the world to never see civilisation again. Thankfully, they had made it to Gretna Green by dawn and had managed to find a blacksmith tottering out of his workshop. The older man had not been easy to persuade at first, especially when he realised that they wished to be bound in one complete union and not in fact, as he had originally thought, paired into two couples. The man had been doubtful to put it lightly, that was until he saw the gold that Noctis flashed under his nose. That had changed his tune quickly and they were wedded within the hour and the blacksmith was off down the pub with a sack full of gold. Their rings had been created out of bent teaspoons, the handles elaborately engraved with winding ivy and stamped with each other’s initials. When they walked away from Gretna Green their mating bites on each of their necks burnt as red as the hot poker back at the forge.

Leaving Gretna Green quickly afterwards they decided to take a slower route back south to Cumbria where they had chosen to settle many years ago when they’d been just young scraps having barely tasted the sweet and sour world. Finally, just west of the old town of Carlisle Gladio had spotted a perfect place to make camp. There, they made love with each other, one another and all together – a warm and delicious tangle of limbs and flesh, at one point Prompto was penetrated by both Noctis and Gladio whilst he sucked the delicious juices which seeped out of Ignis’s member, the Cambridge scholar moaning wantonly as Prompto worked him deeply, lavishing his cock with love and praise that his Alpha deserved.

Prompto moaned at the memory, of the taste of Ignis on his tongue and the feel of two dicks inside him, one Omega, small as opposed to an Alpha’s but actually quite large for an Omega, and an Alpha’s, one of spectacular girth, length and strength. His hole twitched at the memory of the stretch, the pounding that had eventually pushed him over the edge and into a deep ocean of ecstasy.

That had only been two weeks ago and they had had a hard enough time keeping their hands to themselves ever since. But they all knew that the best was yet to come, Prompto and Noctis first heats was to be expected imminently, for only mated Omega’s could have heats. However, what with running a small household in the Cumbrian hills, it was easy to forget simple biology when there was the matter of keeping the house clean of mud and muck, watching over the sheep and guarding the chickens from the sly foxes that liked to circle the perimeter of their land. There was also the threat of darkness and the daemons which lurked in the shadows on moonless nights. They had been lucky on their mad dash north from Cambridge that they hadn’t encountered nothing bigger than a goblin just outside Peterborough.

They had forgotten how sheltered all their lives had been, what with living in towns and cities their whole lives. Noctis having spent most of his life in London and not seeing more greenery than the green spaces of Hyde or Richmond Park. Ignis was a scholar who lived for knowledge, he had tutored Noctis and then Prompto and again, though a hard worker and always willing to get his hands dirty, he too only knew of what life entailed, in theory, beyond the urban sprawls.

Gladio and to an extent, Prompto, should have probably prepared the others better. Gladio having been a man from a military family and had witnessed both lands and seas beyond their island. Whilst Prompto came from the coasts of Cornwall where their biggest city, Exeter, was easily dwarfed by London, but he hadn’t seen that city since his early childhood and he could only just recall the sound of the waves crashing against the craggy rocks.

But, they had made it work together – they loved one another, each other and the collective, they were a unit, a pack, a family. They would make it work, together, with sweat, blood and tears, they will build a life together.

The house they had bought (more like Noctis, Ignis and Gladio had bought, Prompto hadn’t much in the way of funds) was on the outskirts of Keswick and looked over the hills to the Scottish border, on a good day and if you squinted, you could probably see Gretna Green. The house was a romantic property, built just two hundred years ago. It had already stood the test of time having watched the bloody civil wars and uprisings, as well as the constant changes to the English/Scottish borders. It had four bedrooms, though they only needed one for themselves, but plenty of room for their soon to be growing family, and also a space for Ignis to maintain a respectable library of academic works (as well as Gladio's secret stash of novels).

They had a decent acreage of land that allowed them to rear sheep and cattle as well as some arable crops that could survive the harsh winters up here. The home was always warm though, helped with a boost of Noctis’s magic and the grand fireplace in the drawing room. Prompto had already begun work on decorating the home in warm colours and quick paintings he had whisked up when he got the chance. After all, he wanted their home to be ready for their first litter. A first heat didn’t mean for definite that Prompto would become pregnant or Noctis for that matter, but the odds were strongly in their favour, what with having two fertile Alpha’s. Still, Prompto wondered how long they had to wait until Noctis would have his first heat now that his own had already begun.

Another hour slipped by and Prompto had yet to leave his nest, his fingers not even satisfying that deep, heated itch inside him, though Gods was he trying, so much so that his fingers ached from being constantly thrusted inside of him.

‘Prompto! Prompto!’ called Ignis as he opened the front door, ‘We need your-‘ the man stopped abruptly and then a moment later Prompto heard him mutter a soft curse word.

‘Gladio, take Noctis upstairs into our room, quickly.’

‘Sure, come on princess.’

Noctis moaned, ‘I-I-I n-need yoooou! Iggy!’

Heavy footsteps trudged up the old staircase, the weight increased probably by Gladio carrying Noctis. Then the door opened and wave of scents hit Prompto squarely in the face, but it was welcomed and he breathed in their individual scents deeply to the pit of his lungs. Gladio smelt of leather and wet earth after a heavy, summer downpour, whilst Noctis smelt of royal roses from Lord Ashcroft’s gardens and a hint of a citrusy fruit, not too sweet but nothing too sour. To Prompto, they were mouth-watering.

Gladio carried Noctis with ease into the bedroom and then laid him gently down by Prompto, not a moment too soon and the two Omega’s were curled around each other, sniffling and scenting at their necks and mewling and rutting against one another – in their heat flushed states it was a clear relief to touch and hold one another.

‘Noct, you smell so good,’ Prompto moaned with his nose buried in the crook of Noctis’s exposed neck, just above Ignis’s claim mark.

Noctis licked a long line up Prompto’s neck, starting from his own bite mark and all the way to Prompto’s mouth where he entered without abandon, his tongue thrusting into Prompto’s mouth where his own tongue eagerly welcomed Noctis’s.

‘Mmm, we’re going to have babies,’ giggled Prompto, his fingers combing through Noctis’s hair.

Noctis chuckled, ‘Cute babies.’

Just then Ignis marched into the room carrying provisions that would last them into the evening. Without a word or an order, Gladio left the two Omega’s to their mischief and assisted Ignis with setting up the room. The large, four poster bed, something which could rival the Great Bed of Ware that Chaucer once wrote about, was decked out in blankets, cushions and items of clothing that carried each of their scents. The curtains around the bed created a dark, warm den effect that made for the perfect place to breed, recuperate and repeat.

Gladio and Ignis closed the shutters on the windows and made sure that there was enough wood for the fireplace for the cooler evening. The food and wine was stored safely away in the chest at the bottom of the bed, safe from bodily fluids but still within easy reach.

‘Come to bed,’ commanded Noctis. The highborn Omega had always been a demanding individual and knew just how to grab and hold a person’s complete submission.

Gladio snorted but complied and crawled across the bed so that he lay behind Prompto, his large hands almost completely covered the exposed and freckly hips.

‘Of course, your highness,’ said Ignis with a respectful bow, but rather than crawl across the bed like Gladio he instead grabbed Noctis’ ankles and pulled him down to the edge of the bed.

‘Perfect,’ he purred, ‘Now I have you.’

‘Good,’ said Noctis before reaching his hands around the back of Ignis’s neck and pulling him down over the top of him. Their lips met in a crash, it was a feral and passionate battle for dominance though it was obvious that Ignis would win, but Noctis liked to make his Alpha’s work for it. Noctis moaned when Ignis gave a sharp bite to his plump bottom lip, allowing his tongue deeper access.

Prompto purred as he watched the delicious show unfold before him, he looked on as Ignis’s hands stripped away Noct’s clothing, sometimes ripping at the material as if it were only paper. But Noctis didn’t seem to mind, as he too dug his claws deeply into the offensive clothing.

Not to be outshone by the pair, Gladio grasped Prompto by his hips and pulled him securely onto his lap, his broad thighs providing a thick seat. Prompto whined with an intensifying need, he was by now already naked, leaking and ready to go for his first round. But, Gladio, the tease that he was, held back and only unbuttoned his shirt. Still, the revealed flesh made him drool as he gazed at the taut, strong, tanned flesh. A scar, as white as lightening, branched a diagonal path across the man’s chest, it was a wound he had earned whilst fighting on the fields of Waterloo. He had fought alongside Ignis, defending his mate to be in arms. Prompto reached down and licked across the scar, as if he was enjoying a delightful sweet ice in summer time.

Then, big hands reached behind him, stroking down his flushed back to finger between his cheeks and feel for the sweet hole that hadn’t stopped leaking since before they had arrived back home. Though it was just a solitary finger, Prompto craved for the attention, the feel of something that was his Alpha’s, deep inside him. And so, with an impatient thrust, Prompto pushed down onto the teasing finger so that it was fully sheathed inside him.

They both moaned in unison.

‘You are a little minx,’ said Gladio, his tone guttural and struggling to maintain any sense of control.

Looking across from them it appeared Ignis was having the same problem in controlling both himself and the needy Omega that was by now whimpering into his shoulder as his long fingers worked him open, the sound of slick echoing across the room and even hitting the cobwebs in the corners. The spiders will have quite a show for the next few days.

Prompto just nodded eagerly, wriggling his bottom in a desperate attempt to get maybe another finger or two to slip inside. But he had no such luck and only earnt a throaty chuckle from Gladio, a delicious sound that sent tingles down his spine.

‘I-I want you, I want Iggy, I want Noctis, I-‘ But Prompto couldn’t finish his begging for Noctis somehow managed to reach across the bed and smuggle the breath out of Prompto’s lungs with a hot and searing kiss. Prompto squinted his eyes and watched as a smouldering glare was fixed upon them from Iggy, and probably Gladio as well if he were to turn around in the man’s lap and look at his face.

Prompto migrated his hands up into Noct’s raven black and feather soft locks. He was careful not to pull or tug too harshly, though Noct made it difficult when he did a pleasurable twist of his tongue that made his toes curl and his hole flutter. In return, Prompto allowed one of his hands to wander downwards to a perky rose nipple and he gave a sharp pinch that he knew he would love. And Noctis did, for he moaned so loudly.

‘Who is teasing who?’ asked Ignis at the foot of the bed, Noct’s bottom, which was now raised at his eye level as Noct perched himself on all fours just to reach Prompto. 

‘Shall we graduate to the next stage?’ said Gladio, the insufferable Alpha still refusing to move his finger still inside him.

‘Lets,’ said Ignis with a smirk.

In a quick and fluid motion the two flushed Omegas found themselves wedged against each other, side by side, with an Alpha behind them. Gladio behind Prompto and Ignis behind Noctis. In perfect unison each Alpha reached down and grasped their respective Omega’s legs and hoisted them as far as they could reach and in one movement they thrusted inside without warning creating a cacophony of moans and grunts.

Facing each other both Noctis and Prompto clung to the other, their smaller but still enlarged cocklets rubbed deliciously together with each thrust. Prompto, was a fidget even during sex and so he allowed his eager hands to roam downwards and grasped both their cocklets together and stroked with urgency. Noctis, not to be outdone by his partner began kissing and sucking up the freckled column that was Prompto’s neck before finally reaching those plump pink lips. Noctis dove in and ate up the surprised gasp that had almost escaped his lips.

Squinting his eyes open, Prompto watched as Ignis thrust harder and harder into Noctis, his fingers clenching tightly into the pale flesh of Noct’s still raised thigh. Ignis was often mistaken as cold and impersonal, maybe even rude at times, but truthfully he was a passionate man and a deeply caring and attentive lover, sensitive to the needs of his mates.

Suddenly, a bubble of sheer pleasure was burst deep inside him and abused repeatedly by Gladio’s thick cock.

‘Oooh ahh! Gladdy!’ screamed Prompto, breaking away from Noct’s mouth.

Gladio huffed out a laugh, ‘that good huh?’ he whispered into his ear.

 _Oh_ , thought Prompto, his mouth so close to his ear felt so good. Letting go of their two cocklets he reached his hand behind him to grasp tightly onto Gladio’s firm rump, strengthened after many years of military training and horse riding. Feeling a sudden sense of confidence spear through him he allowed his fingers to pinch at the man’s derriere, which Gladio answered with a harsh moan.

‘You…are a…tease’ he said in between each, harsh thrust.

Gladio’s first knot was building, Prompto could feel it slowly growing in girth, stretching him wider and wider, so much so that even with all the slick he leaked out the stretch was becoming a storm between thunderous pain and lightening bolts of pleasure. It was so glorious.

‘I’m going to…c-come! Ahh Gladdy!’ Prompto finished into a scream as he finally came. His hole clenched like a vice around Gladio’s cock, the man’s knot tying them together.

‘Mine!’ shouted Gladio before biting into Prompto’s shoulder. The Alpha’s seed continued to pump into Prompto, so much so that he swore his stomach began to distend, as if he was already pregnant with his Alpha’s pups.

A rare few minutes of contentment blanketed over the tied together couple, their hands interlacing with each other over the top of Prompto’s stomach, they were hoping and praying together that maybe, just maybe, this heat will bear fruit.

Suddenly, a foreign hand grabbed a hold of theirs, it was Noctis and by the looks of things he and Ignis were perilously close to toppling over that cliff and into ecstasy. Noctis was biting into his lip, stifling his cries of desperation whilst Ignis behind him whispered words of praise and encouragement into his ear.

Prompto leaned over slightly causing a strange but pleasurable tugging sensation where they were conjoined together. Gladio grunted, ‘easy there sunshine,’ he said, his voice still hoarse from earlier.

‘Come on Noct, you can do this, just let go,’ said Prompto.

‘Your doing so well, can you see what your doing to Iggy?’ said Gladio, he then very carefully reached over and kissed Noct’s forehead.

‘Ig-gg-IGGY!’ Noctis finally cried out, coming suddenly and without warning, coating his own stomach in pearly white seed.

Ignis managed a couple of more thrusts before he too was fixed in place and released his seed deep into Noctis. He cried out Noct’s name like a prayer and then collapsed down over his exhausted Omega.

The four had completed their first round but still had many, many more to go before this night was done. The Omega’s swapped Alpha’s after each round until being so over sensitised (and partly exhausted) Noctis and Prompto coupled together softly, their penetration not as hurried or harsh as an Alpha’s but still just as loving. The two ate each other out, lapping up the spare seed from both Alpha’s as well as the continuously gushing slick. The concoction was delicious for them and made them moan as if eating a perfectly cooked twelve course meal in the Palace of Versailles.

But Gladio and Ignis were not left out, rather they watched and enjoyed the show with a glass of fine red wine, their hands in each other’s laps and stroking themselves to another climax.

It was almost dawn the next day when they finally decided to rest for more than a couple of minutes. The nest smelt gloriously of their combined scents which enveloped them like a thick quilt. Thankfully, they all managed to get a couple of hours rest before a fresh new wave of heat and passion hit them all again for a further day of breeding.

And soon, their home will be filled with the sound of growing pups. 


End file.
